falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Deathclawpoop
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MerchantofDeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MerchantofDeath (Talk) 22:44, January 19, 2011 Warning You have disregarded the Canon Policy so please do not the mistake again thank you. DarkLocustSlayer talk 22:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I probably should have told you that sooner. It was pretty cool that you did that for the FBI page, but all of that doesn't pertain to fallout alot. - MerchantofDeath 22:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ANYWAY.... You can basiclly create an Fallout thing you want; characters, events, weapons, locations, fanficitions, etc. Except Porn, no porn on here :P. And try not to mess with the canon, like have a character shoot Moria Brown in the face; IT ALTERS THE SPACE TIME CONTINIUM RUBRUBRUBRUB!!!! Any other questions, just ask DarkLocust. - MerchantofDeath 23:10, January 19, 2011 (UTC) He can mess with the canon if he wants to cause' it's a fanfiction wiki =P. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh..... :P-MerchantofDeath 23:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) And sure, you can add J Edgar Hoover. But just write it yourself, so then you can fit him into the Fallout history. -MerchantofDeath 23:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Not. Alot. -MerchantofDeath 23:37, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, your the fifth person. Gaussrifle is on here. - MerchantofDeath 23:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you take a look at our IRC channel and give me your opinion? DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually I have more than 300 edits check here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 02:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. -MerchantofDeath 22:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Remember death to add non-canon content to the articles please. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Non-canon It still has to have non-canon material. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Death I'm going to delete the page, but provide a link to The Vault for users to fnd more info. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 10 Well I don't know I think it depends on how the story comes along. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Edit Boosting Are you edit boosting? DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You have kept adding letters to your userboxes for no seemingly reason. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well please stop editing because it may give users the wrong idea in some situations. Thanks. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No it's okay just try not to do it again because people will start to think your edits are not constructive ones and so you get a bad rep around here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:48, January 21, 2011 (UTC) They aren't because userbox templates are not on here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) /* Outlaws Torn */ Okay why did you delete my post and replace it with yours and not even sign? DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Next time just copy your text that you wrote and wait for the edit conflict to clear (by moving away from the page and waiting a bit) until you can edit it. Then you can paste your writing and it will be saved. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) The put cntrl + c. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I can't I have to go soon. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? -MerchantofDeath 02:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You are a bureaucrat and you have rollback. I was wondering about your Anti-Material rifle article, too. If I remember the rules right, you aren't allowed to do that. Can you just change it to Skorpian's gun's nickname or something? -MerchantofDeath 02:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I did. -MerchantofDeath 02:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Just don't do anything silly, and you'll be fine. I'll message Dark too. -MerchantofDeath 02:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) And try to make some of your own articles, too. I liked how you made a Anchorage Gang war and Project HALO page, but if we get other members they might not like it. - MerchantofDeath 02:59, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You are now.....AN ADMIN!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 03:11, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on making admin and bureacrat, but be careful and remember to follow the policies otherwise I'll come over there and give you a virtual punch >=D. DarkLocustSlayer talk 04:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I already have Pimp my gun as a fav :P -MerchantofDeath 00:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure I'll provide you with a url on how to make one. Click here. DLS talk 00:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunatly, no. I think it should go away soon, but if it keeps doing this I'll contact someone. -MerchantofDeath 21:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) -MerchantofDeath 22:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I already sent a message to her before... - MerchantofDeath 22:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to add the 50th page thing to our news blog today. DLS talk 22:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) lol that was a category DLS talk 22:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sry, studying. -MerchantofDeath 23:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh only for a couple of minutes because I got to do homework. DLS talk 00:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you see my quotes section on my userpage? DLS talk 01:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 01:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh that would be cool and I support you =) DLS talk 01:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) iamnotasockpuppet Hi I am not a sock puppet (Really!!) Iamnotasockpuppet 01:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I will help you with anything you need Iamnotasockpuppet 01:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) /pours blood on himself FUCK YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. nice song, btw :P -MerchantofDeath 01:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) DO IT!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 02:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) K -MerchantofDeath 02:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) lol pretty interesting songs and stuff DLS talk 04:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I wouldn't mind a SPECIAL system; but let me ask Dark first, see what he thinks. And the song was awesome. -MerchantofDeath 16:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool =] DLS talk 00:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've had that pop up a couple of times. I just go "WTF!?" :P - MerchantofDeath 01:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I think those databases are trying to catch up with me... Dark COM 03:15, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Pic Looks awesome! Dark COM 04:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice put it on a post in the Wiki Discussion forum so we can vote to apply it to the wiki! Dark COM 05:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) 300 and Wiki News Hey happy late 300 edits haha. Also I was wondering if you would like to make a Wiki News partnership like I would post on Monday and you would post on Friday so give me your thoughts! =D Dark COM 22:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah okay cool. Dark COM 01:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I guess so, but what's it about? -MerchantofDeath 02:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow and we just started back in January while the reboot of the other wiki was a while ago. I'm not exaggerating when I say that we're a great group of editors. Dark wmail 02:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC)